United We Stand
by MacKinTosh18
Summary: During her last year, Hermione is named Head Girl. The only issue she is having is that she is facing a terrible illness that she is having trouble controlling, and to make matters worse, Dumbledore decides to do a house unity project that might change everything. Rated M for safe keeping. [Draco and Hermione]
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Please no copyright.**

 _(In Dumbledore's office)_

"Albus, I don't think that is a great idea. You know how they feel about each other! It would be disastrous!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed. She put her head in her hands and looked down. "It surely won't work, they have hated each other for so long, it can't be changed."

"Now, Minerva, what has gotten into you? Where's the peppy transfiguration teacher that I know well?" Dumbledore asked, tilting his head. He smiled the teensiest of smiles, you could barely see it, and asked "It will work, I can promise you that. And if it doesn't, then it is a good precaution and we will try it again later!"

"I don't see how it will work out, but I guess I can oblige," the witch said, sighing. She picked up her parchment and quill and began to write down names. She looked up at the withered wizard (heh heh) and asked "How will this work?"

Dumbledore looked down at his friend, and with a twinkle in his eye, said "You'll see."

.

Hermione looked at her two other friends and frowned. They seemed to look perfectly well. Why didn't she feel well? She looked at the pieces of lightly toasted bread and felt nauseous. She decided she would just not eat today. She left the table and walked out of the great hall, looking back to see if her friends would notice. They did not. They were too busy talking to the other quidditch players to pay attention to her.

Hermione hadn't been eating at all. She hadn't had a decent meal since last week. The only things she ate were a couple slices of apples a day and plenty of water. She was definitely changing for the worse, she was starving herself. If you looked at her, you could easily tell she was paler and thinner. The dark circles under her eyes were becoming bluer. She hadn't smiled or laughed in quite awhile.

Instead of going to the common room, Hermione found herself in the Room of Requirement, sitting in a comfortable armchair near a fireplace. She found a bookshelf and began to read Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them for the seventh time. Halfway through the book, she put it down and cried.

She sat and cried for what seemed like forever. She was thinking about everything that is going wrong. Sobbing into her hands, she grabbed a blanket from the basket next to the chair and wrapped it around herself. She sat there for the whole day, missing all of her classes.

.

 _(Transfiguration Classroom)_

"Where is Miss Granger?" McGonagall bellowed, silencing the whole class. She knew it wasn't of Hermione to miss a transfiguration class, let alone any class! She was talking to the other professors and learned that she just didn't show up today. That was extremely unusual.

"Professor? We don't know where she is. She went out of the Great Hall during breakfast and went somewhere. I'm not sure where," replied Harry Potter. He clasped his hands together and looked down awkwardly, seeing the agitation on the witches face. "You do not know where your best friend is? For sure?" Ron and Harry shook their heads together. McGonagall's eyes widened. She went rushing out of the classroom.

"Nice friends Granger has there. They don't even know where she is!" Draco exclaimed, laughing at his own joke. He looked over at Harry and smirked.

"Like you have any better friendships, Malfoy, you barely know a thing about being a friend!" Harry taunted, staring directly at Draco. Draco raised one eyebrow. "Then why do I know where all of them are? Or how they are feeling? For hells sake Potter, your precious Granger could be dead for all you know!" Harry went pale at the thought. _He should have been looking for her._ Ron, on the other hand, was infuriated.

"Hermione would know better than to get herself killed. She's smarter than us, she's even smarter than you, Mal-Ferret," Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest. Draco scowled and retorted with "Excuse me, I am Head Boy, and she's Head Girl." Ron's face went pink and Draco laughed.

"Poor Weasel, doesn't know what he's up against," Draco said, chuckling. Harry had to force Ron down so he wouldn't beat Draco to a pulp.

"I have news. Not good news, but news," McGonagall said, sauntering into the room. He sat on the edge of her wooden desk and sighed. "Miss Granger has been found, but she would like to keep quiet on where she is. She does not want disturbance and has been informed about the lessons she has missed."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief and began writing down the lessons on the board. Everyone seemed to follow the same idea. What they could not see was the tears in their Professor's eyes as she wrote a note to the Headmaster, explaining where Hermione was.

Only one person seemed to notice their Professors distress.

Draco.

.

A/N: It may be short, but it's just the first chapter! I hope you guys like it and please, if you have the time take a minute and review! I will answer any questions and the next chapter will be up in a couple days. Please review for any spelling mistakes!


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own HARRAY POTTAH**

After the last class ended, Draco went up to the Head Girl/Boy common room and sat down to do homework. He usually relied on Granger to help with Ancient Runes, as it was his worse class. When he went to look for her in her room, she wasn't there.

' _Strange,'_ he thought to himself, _'she's usually in her room with a book or that mangy cat Crooksharks or something. I wonder where she's at.'_ He thought about the conversation Professor McGonagall had with the class earlier and cringed _. 'Usually she would want to be found by Pottey and Weasel, why isn't she budging?'_

Draco set down his quill and spilt out of the common room, dropping his papers in the process. He didn't care. He needed the mudblood to help him with runes so he could pass and finally get away from this horrid school. He first checked the library, and all the hidden spots she liked to sit (from experience he knew that she hid from him), he checked the kitchens, where she could be cooking with the house elves, and he checked the Gryffindor common room, where he was gladly kicked out.

"Goddamnit Granger where the hell are you?" he whispered to himself, making his way up to the seventh floor. He only knew of one more place to check.

.

He paced in front of the wall three times, thinking about homework and grades. The door finally appeared to him and he pulled it open, only to find another person in there. There was a blazing fireplace and some armchairs. Bookshelves lined the walls and a mug of tea was sitting on the table next to the occupied chair. He stealthily walked into the shadows and peaked on whoever was laying there. He suspected it.

Hermione was sitting there, sobbing into a blanket with the Gryffindor crest on it. Her hair was all mangled and her eyes were pink and puffy. She sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Draco didn't feel anything. Well he did, but he was forcing it down again in hiding. He felt bad for the girl. He wanted to hug her and comfort her and help her, but he couldn't. Because they were arch enemies. ' _What in dear heavens is wrong?'_ he tried to ask, but the words never made it out of his mouth. He almost stepped out of the dark corner when he heard her say something to her cat, conveniently with her.

"Crookshanks -sniff- why does nobody understand? Why does nobody notice? Harry and Ron have been ignoring me since the train ride, all they -sniff- talk about is quidditch. The only time they talk to me is for me to do their homework! What am I, a bloody english book? I feel more of an advantage than a friend. Ginny hasn't talked to me, Ron is -sniff- Ron is dating Lavender and -sniff- Draco just makes me feel worse everyday!"

Draco cringed when she said that. It shouldn't have hurt him, but it really did leave a mark.

"Crooks, I don't even realize I'm not eating. I don't even get hungry anymore. Whenever I look at food I get nauseous and have to leave the room. I-I don't know what to -sniff- do! Nobody even cares anymore. My parents are obliviated, my friends choose to ignore me, and my roommate hates me! Does anyone even care?"

"I do," Draco said, walking slowly out of the shadows. Hermione jumped at the noise and tried wiping away her tears and bogeys. She did her best glare but it ended with her crying and getting into a fetal position. Draco clasped his hands behind his back awkwardly and expanded the armchair so it was now a couch. He sat down on the other side and touched her arm. He felt her shiver at his touch.

"Go away Malfoy, I don't want you here to pick on me!" She yelled into the cushion. He rolled his eyes and said "I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm here to help. I'm here for you" he shivered at what he had just said. She looked up with red eyes and sat up against the couch. He gently and slowly put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his chest hugging her tightly. It felt strangely normal, and she fit like a glove with him.

Hermione rested her head against his chest and listened to his slow heartbeat. "W-why are you here to help me? Why not j-just leave me alone, call me a weak mudblood or something?" He closed his eyes tightly at that one. He suddenly has a new respect for the girl. He may not like her as a friend, but they could be acquaintances.

"I've been in.. a situation similar to this one," he closed his eyes and remembered what it was like, "except nobody was there for me. I had to deal by myself."

 _K_

 _Draco was curled in his own bed, crying. His wrists were marked with lines from his own harm, and he wanted to die. Why couldn't he just die? Everyone would be happier without him, and it would solve a lot of issues._

 _But he couldn't do it._

 _He couldn't stand the thought of his mother walking in on her only son, dead in his childhood bedroom. He couldn't think of his father burying him near the trees on the edge of the estate by himself. He couldn't imagine his friends being sad for a long time, worrying about him._

 _So he cried and cried._

 _Nacrissa came in a few times to make sure he was still there, but she didn't make any movements to comfort him. She stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes, watching her pride and joy being miserable under her roof. She didn't know what to do._

 _To this day, Draco Malfoy wears long sleeves not only to hide the darkmark, but to cover the self-harm scars on his wrists._

E

He looked down at her frail body. He noticed how thin she was compared to him, and how pale she was and the dark circles. He could see the worry lines on her face, and he could see the slightly yellowed teeth from not brushing.

She finally broke.

He knew it would happen someday. He was having bets with himself on when it would be, but he never thought it would be now. Draco had hoped it would be after school had ended, in the ministry something or other. He was quite surprised when he found it would be today, October 24.

Draco sat there for what seemed like hours, patting down her hair and shushing her until she fell asleep in his arms. He had been thinking about what she said.

' _Pothead and Weasey aren't taking care of her! That's preposterous! They never leave her side, like they're glued to her!'_ Draco thought. He started to think back to all the times when Granger wouldn't help them with their homework.

' _Ron, you know I don't want to write that essay for you.'_

' _Hermione, why can't you just be a good friend and help someone for a change, will you?' the red-head stomped off into the hallway, and Hermione put her head in her hands. Draco had been watching the same issue roll out countless times before this. He put his attention back on his late homework._

Something crashed over him in a tsunami type wave. He could feel the pain she was going through, he could sense how depressed she was. He instantly felt bad for everything he had done, even though it could not be undone. He knew the feeling, and couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed to whisper in his ear before he could say it out loud.

 _Guilt._

 _._

He shuddered and felt the girl shift from his touch. He worried what would happen if he moved her, so he tested it by carrying her back to their common room and settling her on the comfortable couch. He made a cup of tea for himself and sipped it quietly, while poking through some of his books. By the time she woke up again, he had finished his (and Hermione's, surprisingly) homework.

"M-Malfoy?" She squinted her eyes at him and he looked over at her. He eyes stared directly into hers, and an unknown connection was made in between them. Draco was the first to look away, then she looked down at herself. She had a blanket wrapped over her petite frame. Her face flushed when she realized how she came here, but she decided not to bring it up.

Her stomach hurt and she felt like throwing up, but Draco insisted that she stayed on the couch. He did get the rubbish bin for her, and sat it next to her couch on the floor. He also made her a cup of hot chocolate, but it got cold after a while of her refusing it.

"Um.. I know this may not be a comfortable topic to talk about.. but can you explain why you are being like this?" Draco asked, gulping as she sat up and glared at him. "It's not like I chose to be this way Malfoy," she said, her voice cracking halfway through.

He slapped his head and looked back at her. "I didn't mean it that way, you know what I mean. How did you end up like this?"

Hermione thought about two different answers:

 **NO,** she couldn't possibly tell him what had happened. He would make fun of her for it and tell the whole school.

 **YES,** she should tell him, not only because he was the only person who bothered to listen, but he deserved to know after what he did in the pat few hours.

"Well, it all started back in September when we came back."

.

"Everyone was on the train, happy and all, and the trolley came around. The nice lady asked me what I wanted, so I told her 2 chocolate frogs. When I gave her the money and was about to take a bite, Ron interrupted and said ' _Are you sure you want to do that Hermione?'_

I put the chocolate frog down on my lap and it settled in its edible, non alive state. I looked up at Ron and tilted my head. 'What is that supposed to mean?' I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and confessed ' _Well, Hermione, since last year you have been getting.. bigger. Maybe you just shouldn't eat that, you know, for your own sake.'_ I remember looking down at myself and thinking about how my figure has been the same for the last few years. I couldn't quite pin-point why but the comment hurt me so badly. I threw the chocolate frogs on the ground and put my head in my knees. I heard Ginny yell, ' _RONALD WEASLEY YOU IGNORANT GIT, YOU DO NOT EVER, EVER MAKE FUN OF A GIRL FOR HER WEIGHT!'_ and I could hear an audible slap. Everything was in commotion when I started crying and Ginny and Luna were trying to comfort me.

Ron sat there with the same expression on his face, like he had done me some favor. Ginny was hugging me and telling me it would be alright while Luna was commenting on how pretty I was. It made me feel better after a while.

I was eating less, but not as much as I do now. I was easily eating a piece of toast for breakfast, a sandwich for lunch, and maybe a side salad or something for dinner. Ron hadn't commented on my weight in a while.

One night late September, I was sitting in the common room and Ron walked in, stuttering his speech and tripping over his own feet. He absolutely reeked of Fire Whiskey, and his face was stabilized in a stupid grin. I asked him what was wrong and when I tried helping him, he snapped his arm back and hit me in the face. He looked down at me with anger and spat out ' _My girlfriend isn't pretty anymore. She's fat and ugly, and I am definitely not in love with her. She's a waste of my time if she isn't pretty like the other girls.'_ He walked up to his room and slept soundly for the night while I sat in the common room, crying.

Ever since that day, I hadn't eaten much. It's not like he noticed or anything, he barely ever looks at me anymore except for homework help. He broke up with me and started dating Lavender Brown. I was completely devastated. And now I am here." She gestured around the room and put her hand on her stomach.

Draco stared at her in shock, an expressionless look on his face. A million thoughts were racing through his head. ' _How dare he! Even I wouldn't make fun of Granger's weight, and it wasn't even bad!' 'I hate to see her like this. It makes me so sorry for her.' 'I wish I could do something to help her'._

He perked up when he heard the last one. He knew what he had to do. "Granger, I-"

"Hey Hermione! What's going on?" Ron said, cutting through their conversation. He walked out of the portrait hole and spotted Draco sitting on the floor next to her. "What's the ferret done to you now?"

Draco immediately clenched his hands into fists and glared at him. "The real question is, what have you done to her?" he asked, glancing her way. She was looking at him with gratefulness in her eyes. Draco rested his hand on the edge of the couch and Ron yelled "What have I done- to her? I have done nothing to her! She is perfectly fine!"

Draco stood up and got real close to Ron's face and said "Maybe you should just leave. Your pathetic essence isn't wanted her." Ron went for a punch but Draco ducked his head and dodged it, catching Ron's elbow. He pushed it down to Ron's side and pushed him in the chest. Draco kept pushing him until he was back at the portrait hole. "Maybe you should leave," Draco said giving Ron one last push out the portrait,

"For your own sake."

.

Author's note: To clarify, if you don't understand, Hermione has an eating disorder and Draco faced problems with depression in the past. Ron isn't the only thing making her want to be thin. It will be explained in the next chapter. Feel free to review!

Reviews:

LanaLee1 yes, in this chapter you find out all the things you were wondering.

Anon I have read one other story where Hermione is ill but it is a terminal illness. In this story it can be fixed.


	3. Adjustment

**Disclaimer: (Morgan Freeman voice) In a Fantasy world, in future times, a girl nicknamed Mackintosh owns Harry Potter. She was happy.**

Draco stood facing the door for a while, just staring and squinting. His mind was racing and he grunted in anger. When he walked back into the common room, Hermione was sitting on the edge of the couch and looking down. She sighed and looked up at him. "Why does it have to be this way?" Her eyes were glossed over and her voice cracked towards the end of the sentence.

Draco's face stayed in the same way, with his lips relaxed and his jaw out. But his eyes, his eyes were searching her for something- for anything. But he couldn't see anything there. He backed up a few steps and looked at her again. Still nothing.

There was no spark, no joy inside. No respected, brave, Granger, with a big heart and a kind soul. All he could see (or sense, for that matter) was dark clouds and nothing. He felt disappointed, almost to the state of sadness.

Draco sat down across from her, took a deep breath and said "Granger, I know you don't like me, in any way possible, but I-erm- I can help you?" He shifted his feet and looked at her with a straight face. Hermione tilted her head and looked down. "I don't think you can help me."

"Granger, everyone needs help sometimes, and if you are not able to see it that way, fine, but I am going to take care of you," Draco said, clenching his teeth together. Hermione looked up at him surprised and whispered "okay."

He relaxed at her words, and the feeling inside of him was released. He instantly felt better. "Now, what do you even eat anymore?" He asked, while starting to walk to the private kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside, and saw only his food has been eaten; none of her foods have been touched.

"Well, I-um usually just eat fruit for breakfast. That's pretty much it for the rest of the day, other than water," she replied, darting her eyes around the room. Hermione clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom, where Draco listened to her vomit. He shivered and set out some of his favorite foods; Tomato soup, an apple, and cream crackers. He started chopping up the apple into small cubes and instantly heated the can of tomato soup using the Flagration spell. He set all of the food on a small plate, pouring some of the soup into a saucer.

Hermione came out of the bathroom looking even more pale, and sat down on the brown couch. She looked at the food intently and looked back up at Draco. "Um, thank you, but I probably won't eat all of this. And I'm allergic to apples," she said, gripping the edges of the cushions. He leaned over her and picked up all the apple cubes into his hands.

Hermione caught herself off guard and inhaled his scent. ' _He smelled like-like cologne, and parchment, and apples?'_ she thought to herself. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, the moment was over, and he was in the kitchen. ' _Damn'_

He sat beside her and awkwardly stared at the ceiling. "Just, try eating," he said, gesturing with his hand towards the soup. She scooped out a spoonful of tomato soup and slowly put it in her mouth. She shivered when it went down her throat. He gently rubbed her back while she continued to eat the soup, until it was all gone.

"See, that wasn't so bad!" He said, grinning at her. She looked at him, and right before she smiled, widened her eyes and ran to the bathroom. The door was left wide open as she hurled up the soup. Draco walked in and looked down at her. He proceeded to hold her hair up. He knew it was a good gesture.

Hermione thanked him and brushed her teeth before going to bed, closing the door softly behind her. Draco knew something had to change.

.

2 pale figures could be seen walking down the hallway, one tall with vibrant blond hair and one short with thinning brown hair. He had his hand on her back and every few seconds looked down at her. He was generally concerned for her, and everyone could tell just by the look in his eyes.

.

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall together, and they both went towards the Gryffindor table. It was fairly early in the morning, at just the start of breakfast when almost no one was around. Only a few people were sitting at the Gryffindor table, and it included Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who were shocked to see the pair.

"Do you see that! He's practically feeding her!" Lavender whispered, eyeing Draco as he ripped the toast into pieces. Hermione sipped on her water while Draco buttered the toast, the placed the pieces on her platter. She nibbled on them while he took bites of his biscuit. After he finished his biscuit, he whispered something to Hermione and she nodded, looking down at her plate.

"Parvati, he's practically prancing on her! Look at that!" Lavender pointed over to them as he whispered in her ear. Parvati's eyes twinkled with lust and she looked him up and down. She lifted an eyebrow when he stood up and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her arm so she could stand up. She had an arm over her stomach and looked green.

"Parvati he's practically in-" "Can you please stop saying the word practically! It's bloody annoying!" Lavender ignored her and stared at the pair. Parvati eyed his arm, which was draped behind her back and around her hip. Both of her eyebrows raised when he whispered something else in her ear and she took a deep breath.

"Lav, I sense a story here."

.

"Just sip the tea, and you should be okay."

"Malfoy this tea is disgusting."

"Deal with it, love, it's not going to get any better if you don't drink it. "

Hermione groaned and sipped the tea while she relaxed on the brown couch. Draco read his book that, surprisingly, he actually liked. It was a muggle book, about a six year old girl and her brother during the 1960s, and they had to deal with what is called racism, where one race thinks its superior to another. Draco always thought how silly the thought was; in the wizarding world there was no racism. Everyone was treated equally despite race or gender.

Draco looked over at Hermione every few minutes to make sure she hadn't passed out. She continually sipped the revolting tea, until she put it down ¾ of the way through. "How do you not like this?" Draco asked, taking the cup in his hands and sniffing it. "It's peppermint tea!"

"Everyone has acquired tastes Malfoy," replied Hermione, sniffing, "and I happen to not like the taste of peppermint. I do, however, like the aroma."

.

Draco sipped the rest of the tea and read his book, while Hermione silently napped on the couch. He was almost halfway through the book when he noticed the time, thirty minutes until classes started. "Granger, wake up," he said, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up!"

She flickered her eyes open and sighed. "What time is it?" she got up a little too quickly and fell back down, groaning. "It's 8:30 AM. You have thirty minutes to get ready" Draco said, walking towards his room. Hermione grunted and got up, smoothing down her curly hair. She grabbed her books and checked to see how she looked, and immediately looked down. She did not feel like looking at herself.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked, holding his hand out. She took it and he led her out of the portrait hole into the hallway. He let go of her hand and replaced it on her back, guiding her through the crowded hallways into their first class; Charms.

.

Author's Note: Thank you for waiting an extra day for this chapter, and also I messed up the day on the last one XD. I updated on Tuesday and not Wednesday, oops. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, and it will be updated on Wednesday! Feel free to review for any spelling mistakes and/or questions. (Also, sorry for updating either so early or so late at night/morning.)

Reviews:

 **rin916:** I'm definitely still updating, and I would love to hear a backstory. If you want to tell me, just PM me.

 **LanaLee1:** Heck yeah they are becoming friends. Maybe even more than that *Wiggles eyebrows*

 **Guest** : Thanks for that input! It's always nice to get a review like that.


	4. Renewal

**Disclaimer: I definitely own Harry Potter. I am J.K. Rowling in the flesh. (I'm not, but it would be cool)**

As Draco and Hermione stepped through the Transfiguration door, Hermione was enveloped in a hug by the professor. She jumped a little, but settled into the older witch's arms and sighed. As McGonagall let go, she looked into Hermione's eyes for a second before squeezing her shoulder and walking to the front of the classroom.

Hermione sat in her usual spot, next to Neville and across from Harry and Ron. Ron immediately sent her a glare and said "Why don't you go sit next to your _new_ boyfriend, Hermione". Hermione looked down and got even paler than she was, before bringing her head back up again.

"He's not my new boyfriend by the way. He's just a friend," she whispered, setting up her own desk the way she liked. She put her books in the corner, neatly stacked and she put the ink on the left hand side of her desk and her parchment on the right below the books. She also put th-

"I'm a friend too, you know, I am also your _boyfriend,"_ Ron said, emphasizing the last word. He picked up his quill and began writing what was left on the board from yesterday; he hadn't bother to pay attention when he had been staring at Lavender Brown the whole time. The thought of that girl made Hermione's face red, and she knew he would be nervous about it.

Hermione didn't notice the sudden eye twitching from a certain blond directed at the red head. She didn't notice his low growl when Ron made fun of her. She didn't notice him switching seats with Blaise just so he could get a better listen.

"Alright class, today you are going to turn a simple mouse"-she pulled out a box of mice-"into a ring. A golden ring that you will be trading with a student of the opposite house," she said she began setting down the mice into the students conjured boxes.

"You have 40 minutes. Begin"

.

By the time 20 minutes was up, Hermione and a couple of other students have already had their mice changed. "Ah, Miss Granger, would you like to show everyone your ring?" McGonagall asked, smiling. The grin turned into a frown the the young witch blushed and shook her head as a no. It shocked the class, but the person it most shocked was the professor.

"Well, I suppose the first few people that are done could trade rings now," the professor said, before turning her head around to look at her notes. She pretended to be interested until she turned around and saw the two of them talking. Draco was smiling and looking down at Hermione while she looked at the floor and grinned. They then traded rings, and when she saw the rings glow bright blue, her heart leaped; she knew it was going to work.

Pretty soon all of the students have traded their rings with members of the opposite house, and they were all settling back into their seats when Professor Dumbledore walked in. The students looked worried as they watched their headmaster saunter towards the front of the room, where he leaned against Minerva's desk.

"As you all know, you just traded rings that you had made from mice. What I have yet to inform you is that these rings rely on your last year here at Hogwarts," the Headmaster stopped to take a breath and watch as his students look at each other in shock. "These rings are almost the rest of your year, in fact."

"For the next few months, until March, you will be spending time with the person you traded rings with, a lot. You will share a room with them, you will share classes with them, and it is mandatory to go to Hogsmeade together."

The whole class was in a wave of chaos. Everyone was shouting about the project and how unfair it was, then there were some people who were slamming their heads into the tables, yelling about how they should have chose better.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore exclaimed. The teenagers all went silent in fear before Dumbledore made them switch seats to sit next to their 5-month beneficiary. Everyone looked so displeased with their partner, except for one group. The Head Boy and Girl seemed to be very comfortable with each other. They were playing footsie under the table and Hermione was tickling Draco every few minutes.

"Now, I will give you each a scroll with rules on it. You must follow these rules and don't disobey them."

Albus handed Hermione the scroll and she unrolled it, giving her a small sheet of rules:

 **No physical abuse is allowed. If any sort of violence was committed, the offender will be given plenty of detentions, a reprimanding and will get a lower score on their grade.**

 **You must be able to share a room, share classes, go to each others house's tables, go to each others common rooms, and go to Hogsmeade together.**

 **No romantic attraction is needed; although if an attraction does occur, it is none of Hogwarts business.**

 **By the end of March you will be given your grade and you will promptly return back to your own towers/common rooms.**

 **If any of these violations are treated, you will be receiving a lower grade in Transfiguration and it will cost you house points.**

 **Signed,**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Severus Snape**

 **.**

Everyone glanced at their partners and then looked up to their professor with a glare. The witches mouth was in a straight line when she started calling up by groups.

"Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson," they glared at each other and left their seats in a huff to stand behind McGonagall. "Harry Potter, Theodore Nott."

"Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode"

"Parvati Patil, Gregory Goyle"

"Seamus Finnigan, Daphne Greengrass"

"Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini"

"And last but not least, not to my surprise, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The students jaws dropped. They watched, confused, as the pair walked confidently up behind all the other groups. Pansy cried out, almost as if she were in pain, and turned to face the professor. The Professor carried on with her conversation.

"Please visit Professor Dumbledore for your passwords to your rooms, and also a map to find your room. Otherwise, this is your last class, you may leave early."

.

The teenagers groaned in unison as they picked up their books and bags and headed out of the rather large Transfiguration classroom. Everyone was squinting at their partners as they started walking towards their Headmaster's chamber. Draco had kept his hand on the small of Hermione's back as he guided her through the halls straight into the old coot's office. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm guessing we will be staying in the Head room?" Hermione asked.

The old man turned around and stared back at the pair with a twinkle in his eye. "In actuality, I would let you do that, but for the class's regulations, each pair of students must have their own room. So, you and will be getting a room on the seventh floor, three hallways and a turn to the right. The room itself is quite brilliant, in my opinion, it changes to accommodate each student's liking. You can create the password for yourself when you there."

He nodded to the two and turned back to looking at his corner, studying something Hermione could not see. Draco exhaled deeply and led Hermione to their new room.

As they walked in, they were completely shocked.

.

Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry! I had been camping for the past week and I could not update! I am going to get things back to normal after posting this chapter, the normal Wednesday Saturday thing. Please feel free to review and/or correct grammatical or spelling errors.

Reviews:

 **Patty Cake Rocks:** I will be updating soon. I hope I won't mess up the updating like I did this week .

 **Rin916:** I absolutely love peppermint tea. In my thoughts, Draco looovveess peppermint anything.


	5. Collapse

Disclaimer: (Sing to Carry on my wayward son) I don't own the whole franchise, please don't sue it'll be just fine, Harry Potter fans can rest, this will be update more.

A bit of a warning: There is an explicit scene in this chapter. I am giving a warning where it is.

The room was a white room, with dark oak wood flooring and furniture. There was a living room and a kitchen, with two bedrooms across the hall from each other.

Gravis, their portrait, became bored after ten seconds of the pair deciding a password. After several minutes of arguing and brainstorming, Draco finally came up with 'beatus', which was 'Be Happy' in latin. Hermione smiled and Gravis casually swung the door open, revealing their spectacular room.

"Dumbledore said that it would change to the owners likings, right?" Draco asked, looking up at the ceiling. Hermione nodded with a stern face and poked at the fireplace, starting up a small fire. Meanwhile, Draco was closing his eyes tight and thinking with all his might, and suddenly, the room changed.

The walls were now a light shade of grey, and one of the windows turned into a window seat. The couch turned into a bright white, and the rest of the furniture became into a light oak wood. Hermione grinned at him, before trudging off to her room and closing the door softly behind her.

Draco sat down on the couch and picked up a book, but put it down immediately after hearing sobbing coming from the girls room. He squinted at her door before lifting himself up and turning the golden knob, to find her sunken on the floor next to her cat. The cat was squeezing it's fat body underneath her bed while Hermione was sobbing into her knees.

He sat down next her and put his arm around her. She leaned her head into his shoulders and cried some more. While she was upset, he usually just rubbed her back and shushed her until she fell asleep, and that's what he attempted to do. Instead, she stayed awake for the rest of the day, in silence, with her head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco sat there, rubbing her back with his chin on her head, smiling. Her body felt warm against his and her touches were like electricity to him; it was a spark. He inhaled her fresh scent of her cherry scented shampoo, and a slight smell of parchment and ink. He smiled wider when she nuzzled closer into his shoulder, and he pulled her shoulder against his.

Hours felt like minutes when Hermione finally pulled away from Draco. He sighed, almost sounding disappointed before helping her up and guiding her to the Great Hall.

.

The pair walked into the Great Hall talking, and the whole room was staring at them. They were far too interested in their topic of discussion to notice the colossal stare. They only looked up when the whole hall went silent, and Draco felt a slight blush on his cheeks. He picked up a plate and started piling on things for her, while she did the same for him. By the end, the plate Hermione was holding held a sandwich, some grapes, and some crackers, while her's had a bowl of soup and a couple crackers. They began to walk out of the Great Hall when they were stopped.

"What are you doing, Mione? Aren't you going to eat with us?" Harry asked, standing up. Draco began to speak when Hermione interrupted him. "Harry, as much as I would love to, I have plans tonight. Sorry, but I have to go to my room." She pulled on Draco's hand and they walked straight out of the Great Hall with confidence. Or at least, Draco did. Hermione was visibly shaking and was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, get a hold of yourself. We are just going to walk up to our room, okay? It will be fine," Draco assured her, while putting his hand on the small of her back and leading the two back up to their room, where Gravis just opened the portrait and annoyingly slammed it closed.

Draco sat across from Hermione on the window seat, and she told him all about school before, about how Ron would call her a boy, and make fun of her because she wouldn't do her hair fancy or put on makeup. She didn't shed one tear as she slowly sipped her chicken noodle soup off the spoon. She liked to stare out the window as she talked, and gaze at the lakeview that they had.

Draco stared at her in awe. 'Ronald Weasley is an arrogant bimbo if he broke up with her because she isn't pretty', he thought to himself, grinning. She laughed a little when she saw a student push another into the lake, and it melted his heart to see her a little bit happy. When her fingers brushed up against his, a feeling of heat rushed over both of their bodies.

"He said 'I am breaking up with you because you aren't the person I want you to be. I just want you to wear makeup and dresses and do your hair or something' and that's how he ended it. He basically told me I was ugly and left me there to wallow."

"If it means anything to you, I think you are beautiful with your hair like this and no makeup. You don't have to have makeup to be naturally pretty," Draco said, smiling. He noticed Hermione blush as she looked down at her finished plate, and he stood up to make her peppermint tea.

"Would you like sugar in it?" Draco asked from the kitchen. She nodded and clutched her stomach, trying to hold in the nausea. He gave her the small cup and she sipped it in disgust. He laughed, and held her hand while she finished her tea. He then took the cup, put it in the sink, and guided her to the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth together.

He took her hand and opened her bedroom door, and they both sat in her bed, her between his legs, and she fell asleep silently. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and chest and held them there, until he was about to go. When he was about to step off the bed, he felt a hand pulling him back. Hermione, half asleep, whispered "Don't leave".

.

That continued on for about a week, and they had no other comments from Harry or Ron. The just went down, got their dinner, and sat in the window seat talking, sometimes all night, about memories that they had from the previous years. She would either end up crying from laughter, or falling asleep in his arms. Either way, he carried her back to her room and rested her into her bed every night.

On the morning of Halloween, Hermione and Draco spent the day in their room, as Dumbledore had mysteriously given them the day off. The spent the day reading their books, laughing at their stupid jokes that they both made and sometimes sitting in silence.

Deep in his heart, he knew that Hermione was doing better. But she was still upset, she still cries over the conversations and she even writes in her diary sometimes, alone in her room, Draco thought to himself, as Hermione fell asleep in his arms next to the window. He waited until she was awake to ask her the simple question; "Why don't we go to Hogsmeade today?"

"Malfoy, what would we even do in Hogsmeade?"

"We can stop in Flourish and Blotts, get that book that you have wanted. And we can go to Honeydukes and get some candies for ourselves. I think, as you told me, it was called 'trick-or- treating', where the muggles go flat to flat asking for pieces of cheap candy. We can celebrate the tradition in here!"

"I've never actually celebrated Halloween, since my parents are dentists. They were very strict on the candy, I barely had any as a child."

"Fine, fine. We will get candies and go to the Three Broomsticks? We can have a dinner there, and we can walk back here to the castle. And before you ask, we can use the calming draught for your nausea."

She sighed and thought for ten minutes before agreeing to it. Draco smiled at her and went to put his robes on. As he walked out, he saw that she only had a black semi-sleeved shirt and jeans on. "It's quite warm out, and you don't need your robes to go to hogsmeade."

Draco took off his robes, revealing a dark grey T-shirt and jeans. He slipped on a brown jacket and pulled his arms back to stretch. Hermione's cheeks went into a light pink when he was stretching and she saw his toned abs, but they soon went away as they walked out the door.

.

"And then, Blaise says something like 'Mate, you can't just go dipping your head in the loo, it will scare the ghosts and the rest of the school!"

Hermione laughed until she fell to her side. She had tears in the corners of her eyes and she was wiping them away when he made the small comment, "You look amazing tonight."

She looked down and smiled at her lap before replying with "You do too."

He then finished his story, getting fits of giggles from Hermione while telling it. They laughed, they cried, they screamed, they whispered, they ate, they drank. It was, by far, their best night together.

.

"Oh, Granger, I forgot my jacket inside. I'll be right back!" Draco said, before zipping around the corner and heading back into the Three Broomsticks to find his light coat. (A/N that was such a bad comparison I am so sorry, he means the jacket. The jacket I tell you.)

The minutes passed by slow as she paced in a dark alley between two stores, and she began to worry she wouldn't have a way back to Hogwarts. She was about to retreat to the Three Broomsticks when a strong pair of arms grabbed her, and shoved her against the brick wall, binding her wrists together behind her back and placing a Silencio on her all at once. She looked up in alarm to see who her captive was, and she started to freak out when she saw.

It was Ron Weasley, with eyes filled with lust as they took in her body image.

(WARNING! WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING THINGS WITH SEX SCENES IN THEM, OR YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT, SKIP TO THE NEXT WARNING!)

"My, my Hermione, you are looking the same! Same ugly face, same fat legs with stretch marks on them. You just need a good shag, that's all, and it will bring back the girl I want." He started by ripping her shirt off, and getting a feel of her breasts. He started moaning and she was attempting to scream for help, but nothing was working. Ron slid his hands underneath her bra and whispered in her ear "I know you want me."

He then pushed her down to the stone ground with a thud, and straddled her across her waist. He dragged his bony fingers down her stomach until he came in contact with her dark skinny jeans, and quickly started unbuttoning them. She was fighting for her life, struggling against his heavy body while he shimmied the jeans down her legs. He then pulled down her knickers enough to slide his hands down them, and he inserted his fingers inside of her. She screamed against the Silencio, and she shook her head vigorously, trying to get any movement. No such luck.

He began kissing her furiously, with his hands still at work, and she was crying and biting his lips to get him off. He pressed his other hand into her neck, almost choking her, and she headbutted him. He just kissed her harder after that and was pounding his fingers in and out of her, and for a moment, she lost hope. For a moment, she forgot that someone loved her, and that they were taking care of her. For a moment, she forgot what happiness really was.

She heard heavy footsteps as the redhead looked up and was thrown back by a loud "STUPEFY!". She saw a dark figure punch Ron onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. She heard heavy breathing and the sound of running when the dark figure looked over her, and quickly kneeled next to her.

"Hermione?"

(THE SCENE IS TECHNICALLY OVER, YOU ARE OKAY, I'M OKAY, WE ARE ALL OKAY)

Hermione looked up at the figure with watery eyes and recognized the voice, and it all came back to her. 'Draco' she mouthed at him, crying. He undid the binding and did the counter curse for the Silencio, and he slid her jeans back on her quickly, without buttoning them. He slid his jacket on her and held her by her knees and her shoulders, while she clung to his neck. He apparated them straight to the hogwarts grounds and ran into the castle, heading straight for the infirmary.

.

He bursted into the infirmary with the girl in his arms, yelling "Madam Pomfrey! She needs help! Please!"

Madam Pomfrey scurried out of her office and gasped when he saw the scene; Hermione half naked and crying in Draco's arms, Draco clutching the girl tightly to his chest. He set her down on a bed, and the matron asked for a story from Draco.

"W-when I went inside, back inside the Three Broomsticks to get my jacket, I ran into some good blokes I knew and we started talking. After about ten minutes I needed to go check on Hermione, and when I couldn't find her, I panicked." He paced back and forth next to her bed and ran his hand through his hair, hyperventilating. "I saw someone straddling someone in the alley, and when I saw it was Hermione, I cast a 'Stupefy' on the offender, causing him to get thrown backwards. I hit him unconscious and found Hermione fully naked, so I put her jeans back on and slid my jacket on her and I ran here."

Madam Pomfrey was shocked at the news. She began by giving Hermione a Dreamless Sleep Potion, causing the girl to fall asleep. She pushed Draco away, behind the curtain, while she did her examination. Draco sat on a bed next to hers, while she heard the gasps and 'hmms' of the matron.

Madam Pomfrey finally undid the curtain and revealed Hermione in a muggle like hospital gown, with her hair pinned to the top of her head. There was a bandage on the back of her neck where she hit a rock, and a hand shaped bruise around her neck. Her lips were a bit swollen and chapped. Draco looked down on her sadly, sitting next to her in a chair the matron conjured for him.

"She does have bleeding…down there, if you know what I mean. She has suffered some minor bruises, other than the hand shaped, and we are lucky that the rock or brick she hit didn't damage her spinal cord. She will be awake any time soon, and I'm sure she would want to see you."

Pomfrey then gave Draco the pain potion he was to give to her when she woke, and stalked back into her office.

Draco put his head in his hands, furious at not only Ron, but himself. He could've, he would've helped her! She wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him! Why did he have to be so damn idiotic! He sat there for an hour before she started to wake, in which she sat straight up and grabbed around at something. She looked down at the bed and sighed.

She turned to find Draco staring at her, and she backed up a little bit before breaking out in a full on cry. She put her head in her hands and sobbed, while the tears dripped onto the white bed sheets. He stood up and sat on her bed, and let her lean back into his chest and cry. She was shaking in his embrace and his heart pained to see her this way. They both sniffed and Hermione cried while Draco whispered "You're okay now, it will be okay. Everything will be alright" and rubbed her back.

"Dr-Draco, he… he just-" "Shhh, it's okay love, it's all over now. He's gone, I'm here, don't worry." Draco leaned back onto the pillows and held her frail body in his arms, falling asleep slowly, then all at once.

.

Author's Note: Soo… I know this is a stressful chapter. I know this might be a huge change in my writing, but please, PLEASE don't think this is what I usually do. I don't usually like writing things like this, but this is how I wanted this story to go. Do not hate me, please.

Review:

Megalandrys: That is one of the things I was thinking while writing the story title!

Please please please review and tell me any spelling or grammar errors, or your thoughts on the story!


	6. Improvement

**Disclaimer: I'm so done with disclaimers right now. Yes, we all know I don't own Harry Potter, don't sue me, blah. Get used to it folks, the disclaimers are only getting more sarcastic from this point.**

Draco held Hermione in his arms while she bawled and sobbed for hours. He listened to her rant the same few sentences on and on again, just encouraging her to fall asleep. He rubbed her back, tracing circles and stars on the hospital gown. She balled her hands into fists and slammed them down on the bed every few minutes, before she got exhausted. Draco hummed a simple muggle song he learned from her into her ears while combing away the stray curls from her face, until she fell asleep.

Her eyes were red and puffy even while she was sleeping, and the hand shaped bruise on her neck was getting darker and bluer. He choked down sobs, and put his head in his hands, letting the tears fall onto the floor. Draco stared at her tired body, and all he wanted to do was fall asleep with her in his arms, while he hummed the song.

Madam Pomfrey came in after a few hours and told Draco as soon as she woke she could go back to their Head Common room. He sighed and waited, for what he knew as an eternity without her.

.

Hermione woke up to a ray of sunlight shining right on her face. She spotted the dust particles floating around through her squinted eyes, before she fully opened them. Everything came back to her, crashing down on her in a millisecond. She shut her eyes tight and held back the tears, she had already shed enough last night with Draco.

Thinking about Draco, she turned and looked to her left side to see the blond sleeping in the uncomfortable oak chair, breathing calmly. A small smile played on her lips before she reached out and weakly touched Draco's arm, which was leaning on the mattress. He immediately sat up and his eyes widened; his pupils dilated at the sight of her awake. He sighed in relief when he saw she wasn't crying.

"Pomfrey, s-she said we could go as soon as you woke up," Draco yawned out, while rubbing his eyes. The dark circles were evident these days with Hermione, you could obviously tell he hasn't been sleeping properly in the past few weeks. He almost fell asleep again, but Hermione caught his attention when she started to get off the bed.

Draco held out his hand for her, and she reluctantly took it and stepped off the infirmary mattress. Her dirty feet hit the cold floor in a silent gasp, and she shuddered at the touch. Hermione took a few shaky steps, grabbed her clothes from the night before, and quickly put them on; not caring Draco was watching.

She finished by buttoning the jacket all the way up, so she wouldn't show her white striped bra to the school. She ducked her head down while they strided through the crowded hallways, clutching onto each other. Hermione firmly grasped his hand while he led her through their classmates, some bystanders staring, some gasping in shock. Everyone started to stare and whisper at the two while tears streamed down Hermione's pale cheeks.

It wasn't until Draco stopped at the end of the hallway that Hermione looked up. Her breath got caught in her throat and was threatening to be replaced by a sob when she saw who Draco had saw. Ron was talking with Harry and Ginny, and they were laughing about something. The pale pair could spot the black eye on the other side of Ron's face where Draco hit him.

Hermione recoiled at the sight of the redhead and pushed her head into his shoulder. He shifted his hand around her shoulder and walked them down the hall, both heads looking down to the ground. When they passed the trio, a sigh of relief escaped Hermione's mouth, only to be replaced by a sharp gasp.

"'Mione, what is he doing? What is he doing to you?" Harry asked from behind. Draco turned the pair around to see eye to eye with the trio. Hermione slowly lifted her head and showed them the bruises and cuts she had. Harry reached out and touched her hand and she backed up quickly, behind Draco.

Draco was staring down Ron, and in his head, he was thinking about all the ways that he could kill this rapist. He caught eye with Harry and motioned for him to come over to Draco. Harry instantly walked over to the blond, who quietly whispered the whole situation in the raven haired boys ear. Harry's eye widened and he turned back to Ron with fury on his face.

Harry gave Draco a look that said 'Please take care of her', and Draco nodded. They both went their separate ways and Draco could hear yelling at the end of the hall, followed by a loud ' **I DIDN'T KNOW!'** and the sound of students rushing. Hermione was speed walking up the stairs to her common room, where Gravis looked down on her with sympathy and opened the door for them.

When Hermione sat down on the window seat, she immediately burst into tears and hugged her knees.

.

Hermione sat on the floor of her bathroom, hacking up all the food remains in her stomach from the last two days. Draco sat on the floor and supported her through everything. She cried in his arms before vomiting into the toilet violently; it scared both of them. This repeated for about two hours, before she collapsed out of exhaustion.

Draco carried her to their couch, and transfigured a book into a blanket for her. He got some pillows from her room and grabbed her fat cat Crookshanks, who was stuck under the bed. When he walked in for the last time, he took in the full image and closed his eyes.

She looked even frailer than before, and she was almost as pale as him, with skin like freshly fallen snow. The purple/blue bags under her eyes indicated her sleeping patterns, and the bruise on her neck showed evidence. Her hair was frizzy and piled around her face, and her mouth was open ever so slightly, revealing her long, shaky breaths.

He decided to make some tea for her while she was asleep, surely she would need some nutrition. He sliced some pears he found in the fridge and placed it all on a small, porcelain platter. He quietly set it down on the coffee table in front of her and grabbed his favorite book and read.

.

A couple hours later, Draco helped Hermione out of her old clothes and gave her some of his pajama pants and his short sleeved grey shirt. They sat in his bed, Hermione with her eyes closed and her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. He had his arm slung on her shoulder, and she sat between his legs, leaning back into him. A small smiled spread across his face as he felt her relax in his grip.

"Dr-draco," she whispered. Her looked down at her and she kept her eyes closed. "Sing me a song."

Draco closed his eyes and sang in a low voice, just barely over a whisper into their room. The pleasant song lulled Hermione to sleep:

" **Take my hand, take my whole life too,**

 **for I can't help falling in love with you."**

 **.**

 **A/N no this is not the end of the story, I just think you look a bit dehydrated and need a drink of water. Don't need water? Go to the bathroom, and make sure to wash your hands afterwards.**

 **.**

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too,_

 _for I_ _ **can't help falling in love with you.**_ "

Draco sung the same verse over and over until the girl resting in his arms fell asleep quietly. He smiled sweetly and leaned them back onto the bed, arm still resting on the girl's shoulder. He quickly fell asleep next to her, humming the song and dreaming about his future.

.

When they woke up, an owl was sitting on the white bed sheets. Draco quietly opened it and read:

" **Due to circumstances, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been given the next week off of school work, along with some changes in seating arrangements when they come back. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy will report to Professor Dumbledore's office as soon as they can.**

 **Signed,**

 **Minerva McGonagall"**

He read it silently and then woke up the girl in his arms to read it to her. Hermione sighed and stepped out of the bed, casting on some charms to her hair to make it look natural. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and tucked in Draco's grey t-shirt. She waited for him to slip on a shirt **(that's right folks he was half naked in bed with Hermione Granger wee woo wee woo they aren't even dating what is happening this is probably not good for the story but eh)** and slipped her small hand into his larger, and they headed down the desolate hallways at 6:00 in the morning to Dumbledore's gargoyles.

"Caramel Creams" Draco said, while the gargoyles displayed the staircase. They started to climb up until they reached their Headmaster's office. Albus and Minerva were talking quietly in the back until Hermione and Draco walked in. Minerva instantly gasped at the sight of Hermione and rushed to hug her. They women hugged and McGonagall whispered "I'm so sorry, deary."

Hermione nodded and they all took their seats around the Headmaster's desk. "As you know, Miss Granger, I have invited you into my office to discuss some new arrangements for you. Mr. Malfoy here will be included."

Hermione looked down and nodded slowly, listening to the Headmaster. He continued.

"For the rest of the year, you will not sleep in the Gryffindor tower, is that understood? You will sleep and live in your Head room, and you will not sleep in any of the other towers. When going to Hogsmeade, Draco will have to accompany you at all times to ensure your safety. You have a choice if you want to go to the Great Hall for meals, or we can arrange for the food to be brought to you directly."

Hermione lifted her head and responded with "It's not like I can't take care of myself."

Dumbledore's eyes only twinkled as he responded to her comment with "I am more than sure that you can take care of yourself, but to ensure your safety, Draco will be with you at all times. Is this clear?"

The teens nodded their heads and headed out, before McGonagall stopped Draco before he was about to exit. Hermione was halfway down the stairs when the older witch put a box in Draco's hands and told him "for her illness." He bet his head down and walked the stairs to find a nervous Hermione, who was sitting on the step chewing on her thumb nail. Draco, being sensible, put out his hand and pulled her up, but since she was so lightweight, she face planted into his chest.

"Oof-" she said, when her face crashed into his chest. He chuckled and pulled her to his side, casually holding the wooden box under the other arm. Draco could see the small smile on her face, and that was enough to make him smile even wider.

.

Draco opened the box to find a bunch of individually wrapped, squishable white candies. They were as soft as peanut butter, and they looked like they had the peppermint swirl mixed into them. He took one out, examined the wrapper, and looked at the note inside the box. ' _Specially made for Miss Hermione Granger, love, Ambrosius Flume, from Honeydukes.'_ Underneath the note there was a wrapper example, that had 'NAUSEA NOUGAT' printed in bright red letters.

When Hermione unwrapped one and smelled it, she grinned. "You know what this is? It's to help with my nausea, since peppermint tea helps with stomach issues." She wrapped the candy back up and set it in the box sitting on the counter.

Hermione and Draco made their way over to the window seat and Hermione sat between his legs while he played with her hair. She looked out the window to see several Ravenclaws reading by the lake, and she had a smile threatening to take over her frown. He twisted the curls into even tighter curls, and then let them go and started over again.

After a while they got up to read their books at the window seat. They sat across from each other and Draco would occasionally drop his book or Hermione would hit her head on a corner of the wall. Either way, she was laughing, and she was happy; that made him happy.

"Alright, Hermione, let's make some dinner. You are going to help me this time," he said, pulling her up from her seat. She fought back and held onto the thin cushion, so he swooped her up and carried her to the kitchen. She shuddered when her feet hit the cold floor.

"We are going to make chicken broth and pear slices, you can slice the pears and I will boil the chicken broth left from the other night."

So they did.

Hermione carefully cut the pears into equal slices, earning an impressed look from Draco, who was stirring the bubbling soup. He poured the broth into small bowls and set the pear slices on the side, and before they knew it, they were finished. Hermione was laughing at his jokes until she suddenly went pale; the nausea overtook her. Draco quickly unwrapped a peppermint candy and she stuck it in her mouth, getting a disgusted face while she chewed it.

"This tastes more vile than the tea!" She said, finally swallowing it. She relaxed her shoulders as they stood in the kitchen, and she closed her eyes slowly. She fluttered them back open when she felt the blond kissing her forehead, and hugging her. She had a goofy grin on her face and her eyes were closing fast, until she almost fell asleep standing up.

Draco caught her before she fell to the ground. She slightly leaned on his arm all the way to her room, where he tucked her into her bed and said goodnight in a quiet whisper.

.

 **(One week later)**

Draco and Hermione were seen in the hallways of Hogwarts, talking and laughing while everyone was staring. All the students had heard about what happened, and they were all standing away from Ron as far as they could. They could see the hurt behind her eyes; it was evident she wasn't completely over the fact.

At their last class of their first day back, McGonagall moved everyone into different seats, so Ron now sat with Goyle, Harry sat with Blaise, and Draco sat with Hermione. They got their work done without interruption except for a few glares from Ron.

"Everyone please turn in their essay that was due today, thank you, thank you," McGonagall said, as she collected the papers. She smiled a bit wider when Hermione handed her the slightly larger scroll; she knew her favorite overachiever would use more than enough parchment. Draco did the same, his parchment was much heavier bundled up than the rest of the class. Minerva glared at Ron and snatched his paper away, without a thank you.

"I'm afraid this is where class ends today, students please head back to your rooms, that is all."

Draco and Hermione took their time to pack up and Harry not-so-casually waited for them by the door. When they caught up with him, Harry immediately embraced his best friend in a hug. "I'm so sorry we never paid attention to you, and I'm sorry that Ron did that to you, and I just want to be a good friend and say that Ginny and I still want to be friends." He unhinged himself from her and looked into her eyes.

"Harry, I wouldn't dream about not being your friend, or even Ginny's for that sake. I just don't want to deal with _him."_

Harry nodded and replied with "We gave him a severe beat down and we aren't talking to him for a long, long time." He grinned at her and she smiled back, they hugged again, and Harry shook Draco's hand.

"You keep taking care of her, you hear me? I'm probably not allowed to look at her right now, the girl's of this school would hate me forever," Harry said, chuckling. Hermione glared and began to talk, but Draco cut her off with "It's not like she can't take care of herself, Potter. And I have been taking care of her, don't worry about it."

Hermione smiled at the both of them before Draco and her headed up to their room, and Harry went back to the common room to find Ginny waiting for him with questions on her best friend.

.

"I have an idea!" Hermione said, accidently bumping the back of her head on his chin. He rubbed his chin and huskily asked "What is this brilliant idea?"

"So Ambrosius made Nausea Nougat just for me, it was specially made for healing Nausea without all the trouble of potions or spells. I, have always wanted to be a healer, but I love cooking. Wouldn't it be great if I made a shop after school ended that sold products like this? I could partner with Honeydukes and maybe even St. Mungo's, and-" Draco placed his finger over her lips.

"Stop getting yourself so excited, you need wait until school ends for that to happen," he said, chuckling. She looked down but rose her head again, naming off ideas of candy names.

"Nausea Nougat, and.. Fever fluff, to get rid of fevers, and headache honey!" She started pacing around the room and Draco rolled his eyes and laughed. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and put his chin on her head. "I think it's a great idea."

Hermione felt tingles all along her arms and stomach of where he was touching her, and butterflies fluttering in her stomach and she could feel herself melting into Draco's embrace. He tightened his grip on her and she let her head fall back and hit his chest, while she laughed. He smiled down at her and she smiled back up at him, but before they knew it, Hermione was already in her room, writing down all her ideas.

Draco sat on the window seat for a long time, staring off at the dark lake just outside, thinking about his future. He knew there was something big going to happen. He knew that everything was going to change when his father found out about what he had been doing. He knew their plans; Voldemort's plans, and he knew they were not going to make Hermione's situation any better than it was now.

But all he could think about, all he could worry about,

 _was his future with her._

.

Authors Note: It would be evil if I ended the story there, haha. There is a lot more to this story than what is here, and I'm just in the beginning of it. I plan to have at least 20-25 chapters in total, including some time skips, which you will see in the next few chapters. And yes, these chapters are pretty short, with less than 3,000 words per chapter, but please, be patient, I'll write more and more.

Review:

 **Rin916:** Don't worry about that, it was just a common mishap with my laptop. It may happen later, but I will change it if it does. Please inform me if I do not change it!

Review, review, review!

Update: I just realized it was Wednesday today and I updated yesterday? Summer months are pretty wonky for me, next update WILL be on Saturday, probably late at night.


	7. Not a chapter, just a note

Dearest people,

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in two weeks. It's quite sad and I actually promised last time I would update on the next Saturday and I never did. I'm SO sorry! I have major, MAJOR writers block, I couldn't write anything and I had no inspiration to write. I gave it enough thought and I think that I'm going on Hiatus for a while. Maybe a month or two. Two weeks at the very earliest. 2 months at the latest.

I'm sad to say I don't think I have gotten out of that stupid funk that I said I wasn't in anymore. I can't seem to get out of it, it's like I am stuck inside and I can't get out. I could barely write a few words without giving up on the chapter and sleeping. I'm not happy about that.

I'm going on the hiatus because I need a little break and sometime to write the story, because it's really hard to write 2 chapters in a week right now. I'm giving you this little note because I need you guys to understand that I don't want to say I'm going to update, and then I don't. I don't want it to be an endless cycle of nothing.

So please, understand why I am doing this. No, I am not going to give up the story, I like it way too much to that. Yeah, I'll most likely not write for like 3 weeks and then suddenly start writing again. This story and the readers are dear to my heart and I can't give that up because of my stupid emotions right now.

I have plans for this story, I really do. But for now, I, as the writer, need you to be patient with me. Go read other fanfictions and get lost in them. I highly suggest cleotheo, she's an amazing writer.

I'm really sorry,

-MacKinTosh


	8. Grief

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own Harry Potter. I spend all my time writing Fanfiction instead of going to meet and greets or spending any time outside. I'm totally J.K. Rowling.** _(not)_

 **Also, for my reviewer LanaLee1, I saw your reviews just after I updated the last chapter, so I will answer them below! It means a lot that me caught up with the updates.**

(3 weeks later…)

Hermione woke to find a tall pale figure walking past her bedroom door. She squinted her eyes and yawned, taking in a full breath of the sweet morning air. She stretched out her arms and climbed out of her bed, only to slam into Draco's shoulder and fall down to the floor in the hallway. She landed with a thud, and Draco chuckled silently and gave her a hand. She reached for it and pulled up, to find her face just inches from his.

"You okay, Hermione?" He asked, his voice low. She gasped a little before nodding and walking quickly to the kitchen to fix herself some oatmeal they had from a couple days earlier.

Draco and her had both noticed the progress she was making; it was evident she was getting better. While she couldn't down a big meal until dinner (where the big meal was usually soup and half a sandwich), she was eating regularly everyday, making her own breakfasts and cups of tea for herself. Of course, Draco still cooked with her when they cooked dinners together; they loved it, it was a common interest to share.

Through some loosely researched charms, Draco was checking her weight every week to make sure she hadn't gotten worse. She had gained 10 pounds in a month, and he couldn't feel happier. She still kept her petite frame, but her pale skin was starting to come back in colour.

She made some peppermint tea for herself and sat on the window seat, sipping her tea and eating the dry oatmeal by the spoonful. Draco crept up on her and surprised her, which left her spilling her tea into her oatmeal and ruining her meal. She glared while he laughed, his whole body shaking with him. Politely, Draco took her dishes and put them in the sink before leading them to their classes.

.

 **A/N so yes you barely ever see them in any other class other than transfiguration, maybe I like transfiguration, but to be clear it's not the only class they go to all day. Carry on.**

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, will you stay back a moment?" Professor McGonagall pried, stopping the two from leaving. Confused, they slowly made their way back to their desks and sat down. The professor clapped her hands together and told them the news:

"As you both know, Mr. Weasley had broken rules, not only by this classes rules, but also by Hogwarts and others. You both know he has been expelled from Hogwarts for the rest of the year, and for his actions 100 points was deducted from Gryffindor, plus some minor punishments we had him do." The pair nodded and the professor went on.

"Sent by the Minister, Mr. Weasley will be returning to Hogwarts, to complete his classes and to finish his last year. Now, don't go looking at me like that, I haven't explained," McGonagall said, following the girl's shocked expression, "the Minister would like to give him another chance, and that includes special instructions for him. Examples I am allowed to give are he must stay at least 100 feet away from you at all times, he cannot touch any girl/boy in the school without their consent, and he will not be allowed for Hogsmeade trips. He will not be attending classes with the rest of the students; he will be taught by me in private everyday."

"That's all I would like to inform you about today. Please carry on with your day as usual, and have a good night." She winked at the two and sent them out the door, where they looked at each other.

Grey met chocolate brown in an intense stare. They searched each others eyes for a moment before Draco looked down and, shaking, grabbed her hand. She gasped before looking at the two hands and kneading her fingers through his, feeling his cold skin. He sighed and squeezed her hand, dragging her with him towards their room.

"Beatus" Draco said, watching as Gravis swung the portrait open with a 'whack'. The frame on the portrait was already breaking thanks to his constant agitation with the two; he doesn't seem to notice that the gold paint is chipping and the wood is becoming splintered.

They walked inside and Draco swung Hermione back using one hand catching her in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her for a while. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around him, taking slow breaths while burying her face in his chest. He put his chin on the top of her head and they stood for what seemed like hours, in silence.

Once they finally pulled away, still halfway holding hands, Hermione looked up at Draco and Draco looked down, before closing the gap in between them and kissing her.

It felt like a million fireworks burst off in Hermione's chest...like how she had dreamed it would be. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, passionately kissing him back. Neither opened their eyes, knowing it would be impossible to keep them open. Hermione's stomach flipped several times during the kiss, her mind almost hurting from how fast it was racing. Millions of thoughts flowed through her mind until she broke the kiss.

He breathed heavily down her face and rested his head on her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes, taking in everything. "You have no idea how long I waited to do that," he said, almost panting. She lifted her head up and her eyes shook with tears of happiness. She kissed him again and buried her face in his chest.

"I wish I could sing," she said. He laughed loudly and pulled away from her, looking her in the eye. He tilted his head and responded with "That was quite random. Although I can sing."

He eyes brightened a little bit at this and she started jumping up and down. "Sing! Sing! Sing!" she chanted, clapping her hands together. He, again, laughed loudly and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"I sung to you once before, but I doubt you remember it. Maybe some other time, love."

She smiled and nodded, before setting off for the kettle to make herself some tea. He stalked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning into her while she set the temperature.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Hermione sat in the window seat alone, sobbing while staring out the almost frosted window. She hugged her arms and banged her head against the wall, startling her roommate in the next room involuntarily. Draco had not noticed she was crying, as he cast silencing charms in and out of his rooms so he wouldn't hear anything while he slept. He had felt the vibrations of her head hitting the wall and ran out, only to see her crying on the windowsill.

Hastily, he walked over to her and sat behind her, letting her fall back on his chest while she sobbed. What broke his heart though, was when she let out a soft wail before she started sobbing, and he immediately put his arms around her, soothing her. But it wasn't enough anymore. She wouldn't stop crying.

He thought about it, took a deep breath, and let out a song that he heard from earlier that month. Slowly, he murmured the words softly into her ears.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed, when you get what you want, and not what you need, when you feel so tired, but you cannot sleep, stuck in reverse,"

He brought his lips close to her ear and whispered:

"Lights will guide you home,

And Ignite your bones

I will try and fix you."

She stopped crying at that point and swallowed, taking deep breaths into his t-shirt. He rubbed her arms and put his face in her hair.

.

 **God, took forever for me to write anything. Why do I get so much inspiration at like 3 AM? I don't know.**

 **But I'm back, and I'm really happy about it, and I'm happy myself. So glad I took that break, otherwise my story would have been horrible. Yes, this is a short chapter, but I'm making my way up there.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LANALEE1: Girl I saw your reviews literally right after I posted a chapter, so I didn't get to answer! I'm sorry, but anyway, here are your answers.**

 **Chapter 3: Yes, my Draco can sense when he needs to be nice. And I have big, big plans for those babbling baboons (Lavender and Parvati).**

 **Chapter 4: The pairings… I laughed when I made them. Some of them I want to get together but I also thought most of them would be a lot of fun. More of visiting the other friends in later chapters. And Draco is just a considerate cinnamon roll, God I love him. When their rings glow blue it signifies that they are partners...for life maybe ;).**

 **Chapter 5: I wanted to write a positive day but it was a really rough and boring draft so I scrapped it and rewrote it. It took manpower to write chapter 5, it was physically painful to imagine that, let alone write it. Hermione does tell Draco and Dumbledore and he gets what he deserves.**

 **Chapter 6: Alright I really should have clarified with chapter 6 as I was a little drugged up (on prescribed medications not like crack or anything) I almost forgot about Ron and I was writing mostly about the pain she was going through. He is being shunned by what you read in this chapter, he has been expelled but he's coming back for a reason I don't know yet. I just need to keep him in the story.**

 **Chapter 7: I took a complete break from writing, reading and such. Really tough time, but it was actually my friends and my attitude that we're bringing me down so I got better friends and had an attitude change and now I'm happier :D. Of course I have my off days and I probably won't update on time every time but hang in there.**

 **LittlebigmouthOKC: YES! I love Elvis and I was listening to that song while writing and I think it's perfect.**

 **I missed you all lots, and be sure to check on my other story! And of course, review like you haven't reviewed before! I feast on reviews! I live off of reviews!**

 **Signing off for the night,**

-MacKinTosh


	9. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.**

 **Several months later…**

"Hermione Granger, time for your checkup with Dr. Malfoy"

Laughing, she hopped onto the counter and Draco gave her a little look over. Casting the weight charm, he found she had gained 3 pounds since a week ago. Grinning, he pulled her off and gave her a lolly while taking another step back. Her body looked grown into her now, and her tan complexion was just starting to come back with the start of April. They had already taken the N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s that were required to pass school and they were getting ready for the graduation ceremony.

Draco hadn't started on his speech, while Hermione was already practicing. He had no idea what he wanted to write about. So much had happened over the years of his life at Hogwarts, he couldn't just summarize it into a three minute talk! Frankly, he would rather not be doing the speech at all. If he had the choice, he would be down in the chairs with all the other students he had grown slightly fond of since the beginning of his school career, watching his girlfriend make a most amazing speech.

Draco watched as Hermione scampered out of the room and into her own to get changed; they were going to Hogsmeade in ten minutes and she was in her pajamas. As soon as she left his line of vision, he leaned against the wall and took a couple deep breaths, clutching the back of his head with one hand. It was bad enough he couldn't focus on school work without her, but now with her he had to be extra careful about everything. Not that he would change the situation for anything, though. He liked her a lot- certainly not love, yet- but he could see a future with her.

A few minutes later, he calmed himself down enough to wait at the door with her jacket on hand. Hermione came out of the room and took her jacket, pecking him on the lips on the way out.

When at Hogsmeade, he first took her to a clothing store to buy her something she had mentioned a few days prior. A scarf, maybe. Or gloves. It actually turned out to be a hat, but he silently congratulated himself for being close. It was a purple beanie that looked absolutely adorable on her, or at least that's what he thought. Maybe it looked horrible on her and he was just seeing her in the most glorious way because they were dating. Who knows.

Then, he took her to a magical bakery to get them a snack to handle them for the rest of the time before they got back. Hermione picked out a small cookie- Draco insisted on one she actually had her eye on, but let her decide- and Draco picked out a couple truffles for himself.

After that, they went to Honeydukes and explained her idea to Ambrosius, who liked it so much he went to send a letter to St. Mungo's immediately. He then stuffed their pockets full of candy and sent them on their way, laughing their way out.

Lastly, Draco took Hermione to a small florist and got her a daisy to put in her room. Hermione had been obsessing over flowers lately, the petals, the language, the origins. She even invited Luna to the room and talked about it with her; Luna, of course, connecting all of this to a mysterious creature that Draco thinks she made up at the tip of her tongue. They then headed back to the room and collapsed on the window seat, Hermione reading off her speech to him as he happily listened, watching the grounds and playing with her hair.

"Do it again, I don't think I heard some parts," Draco said, twirling a curl around. She laughed and his heart soared- her laugh was beautiful, sweet music to his ears.

"I don't think so. You'll hear it at the graduation ceremony, if anything," she said. Draco then pushed her up, muttering happily about starting dinner, while she went over her speech in her head, again and again, knowing it wasn't perfect, but it will do.

(Skip forward to the graduation ceremony)

"I would like to introduce our Head Boy and Head Girl of this year, Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger!"

McGonagall walked off the podium as the entire room cheered as loud as they could, while Draco and Hermione made their way up to the podium, where a muggle microphone was hooked up to speaker spells on the walls.

"My friends, my professors, my family, it was a great honor to spend the last seven years of my life with all of you," Hermione began, drumming her fingers on her leg. "It was such an honor because of the difference you made on me, the difference you made on my life, the difference you made on everyone.

On September 1, 1991, a short bookworm with frizzy hair and big teeth stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She didn't realize how much this moment meant to her, the real, raw magic around her for the first time in her life. She took it on as a regular moment, not realizing she met her best friend for life on that train that day, fixing his broken glasses that were taped down the middle.

As the years went by, she didn't realize these special moments were passing by, the moments she would remember and cherish forever. First year, she helped her best friends find the sorcerers stone. Second, she polyjuiced herself and friends into other peoples bodies to spy on a particular student who they thought was killing people. That certain Slytherin is standing up here, with me. He was totally clueless." The crowd laughed and Draco swatter her arm playfully, smiling along with her.

"Third year, she helped her best friends find an escaped convict and freed him using a Hippogriff that was meant to be executed, thanks to a certain Slytherin. No matter, she punched that Slytherin in the nose that year, and it felt good." The crowd burst into laughs again and some even started clapping, while Draco just smiled and ran his hands down his face.

"Fourth year, she was asked to the Yule Ball by a professional quidditch player, then humiliated at that ball, but still helped her friend complete the challenges of the Triwizard Tournament, one, her best friend narrowly escaped out of. Fifth year, she helped her best friend under the clutches of a certain pink professor, no thanks to a certain Slytherin up here at the podium with me." The crowd quietly laughed and clapped a little, letting her go on.

"Sixth, she discovered that her crush on her other friend was crushing her heart. That year, she strictly reminded herself of the pain she would go through, and that she couldn't focus on her love life. Seventh, she went into hiding and fought in a war, a war that she didn't want happening, a war she didn't expect would be changing her life." Hermione paused and looked at the podium, regathering herself.

"Eighth year, Hermione Granger was struggling with the facts of the war, causing her to go down into a depression and develop an eating disorder that literally chewed her from the inside. Eighth year was the year that Hermione Granger was not herself, until a certain Slytherin saved her and brought her back to health. That certain Slytherin that is standing up here with me, saved my life, and I thank him for that with all of my life." Hermione waited until the crowd stopped clapping and cheering for the both of them and started the ending of her speech.

"In reality, that girl on the train was just a muggle before. She didn't know the wonders of this world or the differences between the two. What she also didn't know was that this other world- an amazingly special world- would shape her into who she is. So, in conclusion, I would like to personally thank all of my professors, most importantly McGonagall. I owe you my life for teaching me who I am," Hermione said, looking at the teary McGonagall, "I would like to thank the staff of Hogwarts that weren't professors, including Madam Pomfrey, for taking care of me, and Argus Filch, who put up with me and my friend's messes for the past eight years. No, seriously, thank you, we did a lot of damage." The crowd laughed and Filch glared but gave a hint of a smile to her, nodding his thanks.

"And the end, I would like to thank the students of Hogwarts, all houses combined. You all put me in my place, the place I was meant to be. You continued supporting me and talking to me and listening to all my rants, because you were my friends! I cannot thank my friends enough for what they have done, especially Harry Potter, my best friend in the entire world. Now, as said by a famous yellow bear in muggle cartoon, 'How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard'." Hermione sniffed and smiled, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Her voice cracked as she said her last line, "Thank you. I mean it."

As she stepped off the podium, the entire crowd erupted in cheers and clapping so loud as they stood up for a standing ovation. She cried and sniffed into Draco's robes as he hugged her, then let him go to make his own speech.

As the crowd sat down, he pointed the microphone up and cleared his throat. "Thank you, Hermione, for putting me down in front of the whole crowd, wow," he laughed as she smacked his arm and the crowd laughed also.

"As you all know me, I'm not the best person around this school. No, I am in fact the lowest ranking on the likeness scale, while my girlfriend is at the very top. It didn't matter to me then as much as it mattered to me this year, the year that all of you would be seeing me last," Draco sighed and looked at the crowd, watching everyone smile and wipe away some tears.

"I don't have a marvelous speech like she did, I didn't have a marvelous reputation like she still does, and I still hope I can make you all forgive me for anything and everything I have done to you. That is my goal in life at the moment. Hermione, actually, came up with that one, after I made fun of a first year Hufflepuff for dropping a book.

So, as said before, I hope I can apologize to you all personally, but as seen by many of your faces in the audience, most of you will not want me in your presence after Hogwarts, which is why I apologize now." He took a deep breath, looked at Hermione, and began.

"I apologize to the entire Hufflepuff house, for belittling your house and your name all together. It was stupid, and you all proved to me this year that you aren't what people say you are. Ravenclaws, I also belittled you too, but not as much. So, I am sorry for that.

The entire Gryffindor house, for the entire rivalry that will still go on between us after we leave Hogwarts. The Slytherins, who had to deal with a small, bigoted arsehole who would obsess over a certain trio." The Slytherins laughed and clapped a little, then watched as Draco sniffed back some tears that they certainly weren't expecting.

"I want to give an apology to Professor McGonagall, for letting her down in my prime years. For the last seven years, she has always been disappointed in me, but this year I attempted to prove to her that I have changed, and she seems to agree with me," he looked over to Professor McGonagall, who was wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands, and smiled.

"My biggest, sincerest apologies to my godfather, Severus Snape, and my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The two of you have made the biggest difference on my life, whether I like to say it or not. I cannot say how sorry I am for the pain I have caused the both of you. I would also like to thank you for what you have done."

"At the end of the day, I am still the Slytherin that ruined people's classes and hexed people behind their backs. But I hope you can all forgive me, even if it takes an infinity and one. And as I hate to say it, I have a quote for all of you. It's 'Saying goodbye is the most painful way to solve a problem.' I don't want to say goodbye, I only want to say see you again, as you all are my past present and future. So, farewell to Hogwarts, for it will always be there to welcome us home, even in the darkest of times. Farewell."

 _Fin_

.

That's it. That is the ending.

If you want questions answered on my mysterious 9 month hiatus, please ask in the reviews or PM me. Mostly PM me, as that is what I will be responding to. I cannot say sorry enough for leaving my stories in the dust, it will all be answered in a note or in an epilogue.

As I read over these stories that I wrote, I realize how horrible my writing was. I am actually impressed with how bad it was. I had to read over the story again to get back to where I was and just- ugh. I swear I will attempt to get better.

Thanks to the people that stuck with this story in the beginning, all the way to my hiatus point. Thanks to the people who reviewed and favorited and followed the story, even if it wasn't that good. Be prepared for an epilogue tomorrow or the next day.

Signing off for now,

-MacKinTosh


	10. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Note from the author: These are just summaries about what's everyone's lives after the story.

.

Harry Potter

Harry married Ginny a year after Hogwarts and had three children, James, Albus and Lily. He was immediately accepted into Auror training and after years of working hard eventually became Head Auror and the Minister of Magic. He usually spends his Friday nights with the Malfoys, playing board games and having karaoke competitions, even though Draco wins every time.

Ginny became a professional quidditch player for the Hollyhead Harpies, but retired early and spends her days writing the sports column of the Daily Prophet. Ginny also became a nanny for all children who are under the age to go to Hogwarts and have parents who are working full time, teaching them spells as they grew up.

Ron Weasley

After he graduated Hogwarts, Ron was given a years no magic probation, and ended up breaking it while robbing a house owned by an important Ministry worker. He was placed in Azkaban for five years for his crimes, and when he resurfaced, fled to North America and started a life there with a wife and a small family of two. It is rumored that he sends letters anonymously to Harry, giving him tips on previous Death Eater whereabouts.

Lavender Brown

Starting a new gossip magazine with Parvati, Lavender had a good start to her life. It was until someone sued the magazine for slander that she knew she was in trouble. She didn't win the case, and ended up in a small muggle pub where she met her future husband. They married and had five children, none named after colors.

Parvati Patil

After getting her company sued, Parvati took all of her money and spent it on a world trip, finding her way over to a jungle in South America, where she learned to tame wild animals using her meditation skills. She opened up a new magical animal sanctuary in Brazil and let's several wizarding schools take field trips to see the newest animals and dragons she has. Long after that, she sold the sanctuary to the Ministry and returned to England, where she remained happily single.

Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott

Pansy and Theo were quite the pair, but married around the same time that Draco and Hermione did. They had one child, named Kieran, who grew up to become an influential professor at Hogwarts, and the Head of the Slytherin house. Theo still owns his personal business while Pansy is a full time fashion designer, then becoming a motivational speaker for girls. They go to the Friday night parties at the Malfoy house when they can, usually more times than not.

Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas

Seamus and Dean got married in Spain in 2005, then started a bar together in Diagon Alley. To this day, Seamus swears that it was Dean that replaced all the glasses with sugar glass, but everyone still knows it was him.

Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass

The four Slytherins got married on the same day, then parted their separate ways when Goyle was trying to advance on Daphne. Blaise and Daphne moved to Paris and had two kids, while Millicent and Goyle moved to Canada, where they weren't heard of until recently, when their son became a world record holder for the longest time holding breath. Blaise and Daphne make their best efforts to arrange meetings with the class of 1998, including a ten and twenty year reunion.

Hermione and Draco

Hermione and Draco married three years after they graduated from Hogwarts. They had four kids, Scorpius, Lyra, Gemini and Orion. Hermione began her medical candies business and ended up with a billion galleon business, getting attention from all over the world. She runs the original shop in Diagon Alley but most of the time stays home with her youngest children.

Draco took over his father's potions business and sold it to Neville Longbottom, who combined potions and herbology into a new class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 _Fin_

.

So that is the ending of the story. I hope you liked it.

To answer any questions:

My 9 month hiatus was due to the 6 month hiatus I took earlier. If you remember, I had a whole lot of trouble going on with myself and my friends, and I am still trying to get over it.

I had to end the story quickly because I cannot work on two stories at once when I can barely update one. I hope you all can bare with me and be patient enough for my updates.

My anxiety causes me to stop doing things for a while, and then I can get back on track. I hope you don't mind missing an update every once in a while, because that will definitely happen.

From before, I thought my 6 month hiatus would solve everything, but it didn't. I'm not fully "recovered" as you would say, and I have plenty of ideas for new stories to put up after I finish Roommates.

Signing off for now,

-MacKinTosh

Update: I forgot to mention that this story is really sugar coated. People with eating disorders typically don't act like Hermione did. It is a whole lot worse than what I wrote. Please, please do not consider becoming bulimic or anorexic because you are fantastic the way you are, even if you don't see it now.


End file.
